digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Digipocalypse
In the Beginning.... The RP Off-Topic forum thrived with activity, randomness and hilarity. All members co-existed together peacefully, conflicts were minimal, posts were plentiful and new RP Characters spawned every day. It seemed as if nothing could corrupt the great RP Off-topic....however, on that 3rd day of October, 2007, a huge conflict would erupt that changed the entire outlook of Digibutter...forever.... Without Warning... Late into the 3rd day of October, 2007, Popple, renowned moderator for being IC ( In-Character ), stickied an unnerving topic in the unaware RP Off-Topic. The entire forum was shocked at the warning notice hanging above their heads. Many ignored the notcie, until, disaster struck... The new law was, that any topics that were not in character, or related to the Role-Play Off-Topic section (RPOT) were moved away to Off-Topic, and the topic creator received a strike. The rule was enforced and impacted into the RP Off-Topic causing a massive earthquake to erupt, hurtling topics in random directions....the conflict had begun... The Conflict At first, a few members agree'd and supported this rule. However, this all changed when the new law was enforced... Many members struck out by making intentionally rule-breaking topics. Popple, the mod who made the rule and disrespected the other mods and even worse, Francis, by not taking their opinions into consideration, struck those members down by giving them strikes. The members sat powerless while their friends and foes were being jail'd right before their eyes. A few members were literally asking to be jail'd. All of digibutter seemed to be doomed to be in jail. Until a hero arose among the powers of Digibutter. The Hero Who was the hero? Who struck Popple down? Was it the all-powerful Francis? The influential Francine? The great Mario of Plastic? TSSG3? The influential Chaos Dimentio? Did Mister I come back? Nay. None of them saved Digibutter. The man who saved the day was the very man who destroyed it. Popple, with his own hand, chained himself to jail. The very source of the destruction destroyed itself. The conflict created resolution. The Scars With such a great conflict, some scars needed time to heal. The ones who Popple chained to his final resting place were forced to stay for YEARS ON END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111one* People begged the mods and Francis to jail them to so they could be with their loved ones again. What Really Happened Popple made a new rule in ROPT without consulting the other mods to limit spam in the forums. The spammers flipped out and started saying he was abusing his powers and that his mod rank should be taking away. Popple ignored them and then got bored and jailed himself, because it was cool and he wanted to see what would happen. Of course, when you are in Jail you can't use items so when he got bored again he asked to be let out and did and honestly this whole thing had nothing to do with the new rule. Also the new rule didn't involve striking unless the spammer made multiple topics, as in dozens such as Maya and MamaLuigi did. Long story short. New Rule. Spammers flip out. Spammers go back to Off-Topic. The peasants rejoice. *''A few days.